Your One and Only
by highh-violett
Summary: HPHG Romance Fiction! PG-13. Plz RR.. please note; Cho is in their grade
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters. I only write about them.  
  
Your One and Only.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
"Harry hurry up!" Ron called laughing as Harry ran across the platform dragging his trunk. Hermione had to sit down, she was laughing too hard. Harry threw his trunk up onto the balcony of the train, which was picking up more speed.  
  
"Jump!" Ron called throwing out his hand for Harry to grab. Hermione just watched as Harry struggled to get on the train holding Hedwig's cage under his arm. 'I bet I know what he was doing...' Hermione thought sourly, pursing her lips as she pictured him and Cho Chang laughing and flirting on the platform. Cho was always after Harry, even if they did break up in fifth year.  
  
"My, My..." Hermione said looking at him devilishly, "Aren't we a risk taker now." Harry gave her a warm smile that she just couldn't help returning.  
  
"How's Little Miss Proper doing today? Cross? Happy?" Harry asked sitting down heavily beside her.  
  
"Don't try and get on my good side today Harry---" Hermione didn't look at him. "I didn't get any sleep last night."  
  
"Ah, Hermione. Studying for those tests again I see." He said sweetly.  
  
"Hmmm...." She said pushing her arm into his ribs gently and crossing the train to sit by Ron, who was now loading Chocolate Frogs off of the food cart. She carefully picked through Ron's chocolate and threw some to Harry.  
  
"Hew!" Ron shouted his mouth full to the bulging point. "Wose awe myne." Hermione just laughed and ate the teasingly in front of his face. Hermione glanced at Harry raising her eyebrows as he stared at her.  
  
"You okay Hermy?" He said ruffling his hair. Giving himself that 'Just- finished-flying-look.'  
  
"Don't call me Hermy." She said crossing her arms stiffly across her chest. "The name's Hermione." Harry just shook his head and ate the chocolate. "Don't worry Harry," She crossed over again and sat rather close beside him. "I just feel a bit weird today." She whispered looking into his green eyes. Harry just smiled and patting her knee.  
  
"We all have our days." He whispered back. 'Oh Harry!' Hermione thought sadly. 'Why do you torture me like this. Are you my friend or do you want to be more!!' Her mind screamed.  
  
The train then gave a sudden lurch that sent her, Ron, Harry and the million chocolates flying across the compartment. She laughed as she pulled herself onto the seat. Harry rolled with laughter at the sight of Ron splayed across the floor with chocolates surrounding him.  
  
"My frogs...poor poor frogs." Ron whimpered crawling around the floor catching the tiny chocolates.  
  
"Look," Hermione said placing a hand on Harry's knee. "I'm really sorry if I'm going to be cross with you. Lately I just don't know what's wrong with me." She searched his eyes, looking for that tiny bit of sympathy.  
  
"Don't worry Hermy," He leaned in close to her ear so that his lips brushed against it. "You're the same old Hermione, no matter what happens. I'll know it's you." She had shivers go down her spine as Harry slid his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Professor McGonagall's voice boomed through the entire train, "Students of Hogwarts School. We are sorry to announce that we will be delayed shortly upon our arrival at the school. There will be a 5 minutes wait at least, to get the train going again. Thank You!"  
  
"Well," Ron said rubbing the chocolate off of his face. "I wonder what else will go wrong.  
  
Hermione felt angry. Even with Harry looking as cute as he did dozing off beside her, she still felt like killing something. 'Where is all this bloody anger coming from?' She thought getting up towards the compartment door.  
  
"Where you going?" Harry called rubbing his eyes. Hermione turned her hand on the door.  
  
"Out," She said stiffly.  
  
"Well, I'll come to get some air with you." Harry started to walk towards her.  
  
"No," She held up a hand to his chest. "If you think you will get any 'action', as you boys say, you are wrong. I would like it if you didn't join me in the toilets.  
  
"Sorry, Harry mumbled offended. Hermione exited the compartment as quickly as she could, hearing Ron say, "What's wrong with her."  
  
*~*~*~* A/N: Hey guys! I'm Tea! Hope you liked my fic. It's my first one EVER!!! Please R/R. And if you don't like Romance thingies then don't read this one. Once again please Read and Review!!! Lots o Love; Tea. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters. I only write about them.  
  
Your One and Only.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
"I wonder what else will go wrong." Hermione asked herself as other students filed out into the hall, asking eachother what was going on. She actually felt bad for being cross with Harry, but there was nothing to do about it now.except apologise, again. 'I seem to be doing a lot of that today.'  
  
She stood out side of Cho's and Lavander's train compartment before deciding to just go on in already. She knew deep in her heart that she'd never have Harry, so she might as well let them have him.  
  
"Oh HERMIONE," Cho said glaring at her. "How nice of you to join us." Lavender leaned back in her seat and whispered something into Parvarti's ear.  
  
"Is there any particular reason you're here?"  
  
"Um, well actually I wanted to talk to you Cho."  
  
Cho gasped and held a hand up to her mouth, "Hermione Granger talk to ME!!" Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down beside her.  
  
"I wanted to tell you something..about Harry" She couldn't say his name right, for the lump in her throught was too large. Cho stared at her in shock, her eyes egging Hermione to go on. Lavander and Parvarti fell silent listening.  
  
"Well," Hermione felt nervous, why exactly was she doing this again? "I w- wanted to tell you that Harry talks about.y-you..alot. I think he's rather fond of you." She waited a few moments for this to sink into Cho's tiny little brain.  
  
"Harry, talks about.me!!" A smile spread across her face. Cho looked to Lavender and Parvarti who screamed in joy. Hermione just looked down at her hands.  
  
"Well, yes.and as soon as I know when he wants to meet up with you I'll let you know. You see I hear him talking with Ron. About you. Good things about you." Hermione spit it out as if it were poison against her tounge.  
  
Cho laughed happily and said, "Well, thank you Hermione. Tell him I say hello." Her voice was sticky and sugary. Hermione got up to leave and slammed the door behind her. 'Don't cry,' She thought. 'It's the best for all of you. You will soon forget about him when he's with Cho.' One side of her brain said. 'Yes but don't you remember the time when he went out with her in fifth year!!' The other side shot back. Hermione walked back to the compartment, only to find Harry and Ron ready to interrogate her. "WHERE were you Miss. Hermione Granger. Ron spat. We'll be at school any minute now!"  
  
"Well, if you must know.." Harry pleaded at her with his eyes. "I had met Cho in the toilet and she told me to tell Harry that she wants to give it another shot."  
  
"Give what another shot?" Harry asked dumbly. 'Oh like he didn't know' Hermione thought.  
  
"Dating." That word hit Ron pretty hard because he fell to the ground laughing, while Harry stood there in awe.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry this is really short, but I'm a person who's big on detail and I know chapter 2 was sort of slow. You see; school starts in less than 3 days and I've been super busy. Anyway I need to get some ideas on how Harry and Hermione confess their love for one another so it'll be like 3 days or so before the next chapters out. Again; I'm big on detail, but it'll all be worth it in the end so if the chapters seem boring, yes just skip over them if you wish too. I don't care. And THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH TO MY 2 REVIEWERS!!! You guys make it all worth while!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters. I only write about them.  
  
Your One and Only.  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
"D-dating?" Harry choked on his words. Hermione nodded. She felt terrible.  
  
"Yes, She really loves you Harry. You have to trust me. I'm your best friend." Her eyes started to water more intensely as she held back her tears. 'Say something Harry!' Her mind screamed as Harry sat down.  
  
"So, You gunna---" Ron was cut of by Ginny running into the room.  
  
"Where have you been! McGonagall's freaking out! Get your stuff and HURRY!!!" Ginny's face turned as red as her hair. Hermione looked over at Harry who was staring at his hands.  
  
"Hello! Haven't you heard anything that I've said there's like no carriages left and she's going to give you triple detention if you don't hurry up!!!"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione ran about frantically trying to gather their stuff out of every shelf and compartment they knew about. When the train stopped everything had gone everywhere.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the Great Hall Hermione couldn't eat, her head was pounding from ignoring Harry's warm concerned questions, and from holding back all the tears for what she had done to herself. She pushed her fork through the ham and peas on her plate, and Ron just ignored her. He had said she was conceded.  
  
"Ron," Harry whispered leaning across the table. "I think something's wrong with Hermione, ever since she came back from the toilets." His voice seemed distant.  
  
"I know what you mean, I think like she's being possessed by Moaning Myrtle or something." Ron snickered, drinking his milk.  
  
"Ron," Ginny said glancing at Hermione. "Your so conceded and a really big git! Can't you look at her. She's hurting." Ginny paused as Hermione raised her head and pushed her seat back from the table.  
  
"Ginny," Hermione's voice came out in a whisper. "S-stop.stop talking. I am not in any physical or mental pain. I promise." Her voice dryed out as she stood to leave. Her walk was slow, for she could barely lift her feet. She heard Harry excuse him self from the others and follow her out of the Great Hall. She didn't care what anyone thought, so she leaned into his shoulder when they reached the stairs. "I'm soo tired." Her voice was almost gone as she pressed her forehead into his shoulder. Harry sighed and wrapped one arm around her waist and the other under her knees.  
  
"Since your so exhausted I'll have to carry you up to your room, or to the couches atleast." His voice was soft and smooth. It filled Hermione's ears, her soul, every part over her body. She went numb at his touch, and quickly drifted to sleep as everything about him filled her. Now, she was complete. With her Harry Potter. Harry and Hermione, that's how it should be.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione had awoken with a start, for should wasn't warm with Harry anymore. She squinted for the fire was bright, and arched her back on the over-comfy couch. She peered over the headrest to see Harry tiptoeing over to the boys dorms.  
  
"Harry." She whispered in a singsong voice getting up. She carefully put her hands around his waist and he turned around. The last of the fire's embers cast a reddish glow against his eyes. His hair had ruffled from the long walk up the stairs, and he looked gorgeous.  
  
"Uh---Hermione, are you feeling okay?" He said loosening her grip on his waist. His eyes were concerned and his cheeks were unusually rosey.  
  
"Harry, where were you, were you outside or were you engaging in a social activity a few minutes ago." Hermione said letting him go and giving a weak laugh. A weak smile spread across his face. 'Where are your glasses?' Hermione thought her eyes burning with hatred or worry, she couldn't really tell. Harry's hand felt his cheeks, where the frame of his glasses would have been.  
  
"Oh, crap. I think I left them in the hall." Harry said pushing past her and makinghis way out there. Hermione rushed to the portrait hole and glared at him.  
  
"Harry, tell me. Or do I do not deserve the truth?" Her voice hardened and got louder.  
  
"Uh---" Harry stuttered forgetting about his glasses, "I was running around with Ron.outside." Hermione was to impatient to wait for his pathetic lies, so she pushed open the portrait and saw Cho outside, pacing back and forth..Harry's glasses in her hand.  
  
"Harry! Great, lets go back to.my.room." Cho slowed her speech as she saw Hermione exit the portrait hole, angry.  
  
"What are you doing here!!!" Hermione screamed shoving Harry out of her way. Cho so proud of what she had accomplished, but shocked at Hermione's angry that she was unable to speak. "Oh, Hermione..I was just telling Harry's lips a secret if you don't mind."  
  
"Hermione, I didn't do anything with her."Harry begged grabbing her wrists. His eyes were soft and set off an 'I'm sorry look' Hermione couldn't put up with his boyishly good looks. She was set off. The only boy she had ever loved was making out with her worst enemy. Her heart bled, she was in so much pain.  
  
"Just don't talk to me Harry."  
  
"Hermione, just listen to me."  
  
"No, No. I won't listen to anything you have to say anymore. Just stay away from me." Hermione gave him one last look in the eyes before retreating to the girls dormitories.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione opened the door a tiny bit to see if her roommate, Janet McGratie, was in there. She wasn't. Hermione couldn't stand much longer, so she collapsed to the ground and had to crawl to her bed. Her heart was torn out of her chest, and she felt extremely tired. She fell asleep on the floor. To depressed to move any longer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 3 is finally up! YAY! Let's all clap for me. Any ways enjoys!! I love you all, my beautiful reviewers! LoL enjoy!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters. I only write about them.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Writergurl: Thanks for the suggestion. A good one too.  
  
Your One and Only.  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
Hermione's eyes were half open at the sight of Ron chambering into her room. His face was as red as his hair, because he had tried to climb the stairs. But everyone knows that if a male tried, it was practically impossible.  
  
"Hey, sleepy head. Why are you on the floor?" Ron panted, sitting beside her. Hermione rubbed her eyes, and propped herself upon the foot rest of the bed.  
  
"I-I couldn't make it to the bed last night. I have no idea why but I was so exhausted. I still am." She said yawning, and leaning into Ron shoulder. He patted the top of her head, and sighed sadly.  
  
"You know, Harry's pretty broken up about yesterday. He wouldn't stop bugging me about how I should come up here and say sorry for him."  
  
"Harry sent YOU to apologize for HIM. After he screwed up he sent his friend. How typical." Hermione was angry. She put her head in her hands, to prevent herself from crying. Harry was such a jerk, she couldn't believe that she actually was in love with him.  
  
"No, Hermione. It's not like that. It's not like that at all. He was too broken up after what he had done to you that he couldn't face to hurt you anymore. If he could actually do that." Ron said hugging her shoulders. 'See Ron, I can always count on you.' Hermione thought holding in her tears.  
  
"Now," Ron said standing up. "Lets go eat. I promise we don't have to sit with him, and if he trys to act all 'Evil Harry-ish' then I'll tell him off for you." Hermione grabbed his out stretched hand and pulled herself up. She patted his shoulder shooed him out of the room while she changed. She wanted Harry to pain at what he had done to her. So she made herself look extra special.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron and Harry's jaws had dropped when she walked into the great hall. Her hair was perfectly straight, her purple polo shirt brought out her curves perfectly. That's what she thought anyway.  
  
"Hermione." Ron said trying to avert Harry's eyes from her body. "What ARE you wearing?!"  
  
"What? This old thing?" She pointed to the top, actually to her breast which made Ginny burst out in giggles as she neared them.  
  
"Jeez, Hermione. A little outgoing, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Why what ever do you mean, Ginny?" Hermione said placing a hand on her friends shoulder. Hermione winked and gave a tiny smile. Ginny seemed to understand what she was doing so she just laughed.  
  
"Ron, Harry, I hope you know what your getting into with this one." Ginny laughed, and picked up a piece of cantaloupe. Harry took his eyes off of Hermione, and joined Ginny in a conversation of Quidditch. Ginny had gotten quite good as a seeker, and Harry hadn't rejoined the team. Even though he loved the sport, there were some things worth giving it up. Hermione, being it. She sat beside Ron and Ginny, making sure not to involve herself with them in any for it would most likely end up with her and Harry fighting again. She pulled out one of Ginny's romance novels, trying pathetically to ignore Harry's concerned glances her way.  
  
"Hermione." She heard a whisper of her name.  
  
"Hermione." She looked to where Harry was originally was, then to her left. Guess who stood there with the stupidest grin on his face.  
  
"Harry, you really have some nerve." Hermione said standing up abruptly.  
  
"Hermione, I've come to apologize.about yesterday."  
  
"Harry, do you really think I would believe you? My eyes don't tell lies."  
  
" NOTHING happened Hermione!" Harry grabbed her shoulders. She couldn't pull away from him. Being mad at Harry took a lot out of her. She needed his touch.  
  
"How can I trust you?" Hermione whispered, hanging her head. 'Be invisible now.' She willed herself.  
  
"Hermy-" Harry pleaded taking a step closer to her. "I swear, we were just going to talk. Then Cho came onto me. She like took off my glasses and kept on kissing my cheeks." His voice trailed off, his eyes misted. It seemed as if he was enjoying the memory. Hermione was hurt again. She hated it how Harry was the one to bring her so much pain along with pleasure. She backed away from him, and slowly walked to the entrance of the Great Hall. She turned slowly to see Harry take off his glasses and sit heavily next to Ron. Ron seemed to be very angry with Harry's attitude towards Hermione. That didn't matter any more though. She was going to try and avoid him. Try and forget him, make sure that every breath she took, never reminded her of him. Hermione looked towards Ginny, who was now running towards her.  
  
"Hermione, I know how you must feel. I've had like two boys friends at least, that actually made me feel happy. Truly happy. And I know that you'll find peace with Harry. You always have and you always will." Ginny's blue eyes glistened as tiny tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
"Why do you cry? There is no need too." Hermione had stop walking and wrapped Ginny in a tight hug. She could feel her own face damp with her salty tears.  
  
"Guys are pigs, no matter how good they can make you feel or how cute they can get. No matter what, we need to stick together. I need nothing from Harry." Hermione whispered. Ginny let go and dryed her face with her sleeve. She smiled and started to walk back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione kept walking past the stairs outside the front doors.  
  
Outside the sun seemed faded and the dew was disappearing off of the grass. She didn't care for classes today, she'd make it up later. Hermione walked out to the big beech tree beside the lake and kicked off her shoes. She climbed half way up the tree, and curled her knees up to her chest. Her breath was shallow and hard, her body hurt from sleeping on the ground, and her mind was a buzz with nothing. She couldn't think yet her mind was always busy.  
  
'You can't let him see you cry." She said to herself. Hermione lay herself down on the branch, for it was almost as wide as her trunk. The leaves were a mix between yellow and green, with the pale blue sky peering down at her, she felt at home. She loved the sky, the stars, the rain, anything from the infinite beyond.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: Hey all! I hopes that's yous likeses this!! Lol im in hyper mode. Yes, I know the ending is a bit odd, but yet isn't everything!? Anyways, ENJOY! And please R/R. I love you all. Tea.  
  
j 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters. I only write about them.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
To all of my fans, I love u! and to all of those haters, as my brother says: Get Bent! Lol sorry.  
  
Your One and Only.  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry called as he walked out from the school. "Why won't you talk to me?" he reached the beech tree and looked up. "How predictable you can be sometimes. I knew I'd find you." He smiled up at her.  
  
"What do YOU want." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. His hair ruffled softly in the wind, and he reached his hand up for her to grab. She took it reluctantly and pulled herself down from the tree.  
  
"Will you hear me out Hermy?"  
  
"Do I have to? I mean you had to get RON to apologize for you. Why don't you get him to explain to me." She shouted pulling away from him.  
  
"Hermione, just listen to me. Cho needed my help---"  
  
"With what, massaging her lips?"  
  
"Just listen to me!" Harry said yelling. "I'm trying to explain this to you! WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN?!?" Hermione shank, Harry seemed so scary and so- so violent all of a sudden.  
  
"Don't yell at me.." She whispered sitting down. Harry stood in front of her, his fists balled.  
  
"You know I don't mean to Hermione, it's just I've been so stressed lately, with school and working with Dumbledore." He sat down beside her and pulled her into a half hug, leaning his forehead against hers. "Please forgive me." He pleaded.  
  
"Oh Harry Potter. I hate being cross with you, but you reall have hurt me. I hope that you realize that next time you go running off with some girl that you usually hate desperately. And yes, I will forgive you." She kissed his cheek lightly, like she always did in rough spots with him. Harry leaned into the trunk of the tree, his eyes closed. Hermione climbed back into the tree and watched him from above. They stayed like that for awhile, and Harry drifted to a sleep with Hermione poking him in the head now and again to annoy him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you ever wonder whats on the other side of the lake?" Ron asked during lunch.  
  
"Okay Ron, I bet your fgoing to tell us what's on the other side." Harry said sitting down heavily. "Yes well, I heard some of the Slytherin's talking and THEY said there was some sort of cabin or whatever on that side of the lake. Once a month, especially on holidays, they all sneak away to it and have these huge parties." He munched on his roast beef sandwich and handed Harry a note. "I stole it off of Crabbe." He said proudly.  
  
"Ugh, chew with you mouth closed! What does it say?" She punched Ron and leaned over Harry's shoulder so she could read it.  
  
"I think Draco's as stupid as Crabbe sometimes, I can't believe he'd actually write this and make it seen to everyone." Harry laughed. "Crabbe, being the bumbling idiot that you are, I would like to tell you that we're going to the Cabin again on Friday. Goyle says, 'there're gunna be lots of pretty girls there.' Honestly, you two are hopeless. Anyway; we're going to sneak off to the shrieking snack around midnight and sort of have a little 'fun'. Malfoy. " Harry folded up the note and put it in his rucksack.  
  
"Are you expecting to go, Ron?" Hermione asked laying down on her stomach. "And do we have to go with you?!"  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but it might be fun. WE need a little party around here, if you ask me." Harry said shortly.  
  
"So are you gunna join me?" Ron winked at Hermione.  
  
"You want me to go with you guys?! Like I'd ever." Hermione said sternly. "I'm not going, no. NOT, did u hear me, I'm not!!"  
  
Harry and Ron both looked at each other and smiled. Of course she would go. Of course.  
  
A/N: Hey guys! My computer's finally working! Yay!! Be happy! So yah hope you like this, I know its short but the next chappie will be good, and a rucksack is a backpack/bag to you Americans! Lol love you all.Tea 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters. I only write about them.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
To all of my fans, I love u! and to all of those haters, as my brother says: Get Bent! Lol sorry.  
  
Your One and Only.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The week before the party slowly dragged on. Hermione's stomach became more and more knotted as Friday drew near. Ron and Harry were forcing her to go to this stupid Slytherin party. They both had promised her that they wouldn't be noticed because a lot of people were going to be there. Ron, being the idiot that he was, had told Lavender about it, and she send a rumor-note flying around to gossipy seventh years, so now just about half of Ravenclaw, and a quarter of Gryffindor were going.  
  
"Hermione! Just talk to me! Please." Ron pleaded over dinner. She had gotten so sick of this party that she stopped talking to Ron and Harry all together. Except for when she was to tired to fight with them. Harry's arm was pushing up against hers as she sulked and tried to read her Arithmacy book, but she became too distracted with his concerned glances towards her and Ron throwing bits of potato and peas at her. Harry sighed and leaned on his elbow, opening his mouth to say something, but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Harry, I know your going to talk about this stupid party and frankly I'd rather be horribly sick than to go to this."  
  
"Well Hermy, if your not gunna go, it won't be----"  
  
"Yah, Hermione," Ron cut him off, ham in his mouth. "It'll be loads of fun and just think of what we can do to Goyle and Crabbe. We could spike their drinks, give em' Fred and George's Canary Creams.." Ron dazed ticking each thing he thought of with his fingers.  
  
Harry turned back to his dinner, drank another sip of pumpkin juice and pushed his chair away from the table. Hermione wanted to know so badly what he was going to say, but didn't bother him with it. She excused herself as well and followed Harry to the Entrance Hall.  
  
"You wanna go outside?" Harry asked suddenly dawdling before the oak doors. Hermione smiled and gave a small laugh.  
  
"Harry, it's raining."  
  
"So it is..hold on." He said quickly and dashed up the marble staircase. 'I hope he doesn't want to do anything rash.' She thought worried. Harry returned quickly with his traveling cloak and Ron's black umbrella.  
  
"You really want to go outside in this weather?" Hermione asked doubtfully.  
  
"Sure why not." He said carefully wrapping his cloak around her shoulders. Hermione could feel herself turn red. Harry then held the door open for her as they crossed over the grounds. Thunder rumbled in the distance and a red flicker of lightening lit up the sky.  
  
"I don't think it's that safe to come out her in a thunderstorm Harry." Hermione shaked and pushed her shoulder into Harry's, letting his arm drape around her shoulders. She looked up at him quickly.  
  
"Y-you looked cold." Harry said to himself, blushing.  
  
They walked over along the coast of the lake and climbed up into their usual beech tree. Hermione shivered and closed her eyes when the thunder boomed above them, Harry squeezed her shoulder. The rain trickled through the branches, the leaves were so large and thick. Hermione nocticed something on one of the branches above their heads.  
  
"Look," She said pointing at the heart. "I wonder who T.M and J.B are." Harry reached up and traced the image. The year was dated back into the 1970's.  
  
"It'd be so weird to write your love for someone, to stay forever, in a tree." Harry sighed and closed his eyes. Hermione looked at his hair falling behind his glasses and tried to resist the urge to raise her hand and stroke it from his eyes. 'He likes CHO, remember?' She told herself inwardly. Sulkily, she pulled Harry's cloak tighter around her shoulders and looked at the pink and gold tracing paths in the clouds.  
  
"Hermione," Harry whispered leaning his head on top of hers.  
  
"Yeah," She said taking his glasses off his face.  
  
"Will you go.for me?"  
  
'Oh great!' Hermione's mind raged. 'The party. The stupid party, why did have to spoil this stupid moment by talking about the party!' Hermione held in a scream.  
  
"Sure, sure I'll go, Harry." She said through clenched teeth. Just as she said that a white-green post of lightening landed in the centre of the lake. Hermione gasped and Harry smiled. The lightning stayed there for another moment and retreated back into the sky with a loud, bone-rattling boom.  
  
"Let's go, be for we get soaked more and shocked as well. I don't like it now that the storms right above us." Harry laughed at Hermione's fright, and his eyes looked worried as they walked back to the castle.  
  
"What's wrong Harry." Hermione asked before they reached the doors. He looked back at the surface of the lake, which seemed to be turning a light shade of green.  
  
"Uh---Nothing. That-That was very beautiful wasn't it?" Harry said scratching his neck and walking back in the school.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione mumbled and followed him into the school.  
  
A/N: hey peeps. I know I havent written in a long time ut Im like grounded(again) and im living off my CD's and sneaking onto the comp in the wee hours of the morning. Anywais, hope u like it. I need ideas on how the confess their love and such. So help me, all my faithful veiwers. I Love You All!!! TEA 


	7. Chapter 7 PART ONE

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters. I only write about them.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
To all of my fans, I love u! A/N: im grounded so I have to sneak on the computer, to write these chapters so please be patient.  
  
Your One and Only.  
  
Chapter 7 PART ONE  
  
Hermione woke up groggily to Janet McGratie yelling her name from the bathroom. The blinds on the windows were pulled up and the clock on the wall said that it was 7 o' clock.  
  
"HERMIONE!!" came the annoyingly perky voice again.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Hermione yelled kicking off the covers, and sitting up. Janet emerged from the bathroom.  
  
"Today's Friday." She said with a small smirk. Hermione never usually talked to her roommate and this was why.  
  
"Great." She said heading off to the now empty, but perfumy bathroom. "I never even knew that you know about mornings, Janet." She said hotly closing the door. Janet had left a nice surprise for Hermione. She strayed her ugly makeup all over the counter and there were towels all over the floor. It was like swimming to try and get toì¥ÁY ¿ã bjbjóWóW -&'='=ãÿÿÿÿÿÿ]'''''''ÖÖÖÖÖ ì¥ÁY ¿ã bjbjóWóW -&'='=ãÿÿÿÿÿÿ]'''''''ÖÖÖÖÖ . But the sad thing is that they're bringing that girl with them."  
  
Another girl spoke up, she was very pretty with lots of freckles. "I quite think that I should ask Ron to dance. But I think he likes that girl to, after what he did to Padma at the Yule Ball."  
  
"Ugh.." Hermione groaned and put her head down on the desk. 'Don't let them see me.' She said inwardly. Why did every girl find Harry desirable? Yah sure he was handsome..and naturally kind, but that's no reason to love someone!  
  
The rest of the day went horribly slow, she almost wished she hadn't dropped out of Divination. She'd atleast be able to collect her thoughts there. At lunch, she found Ron and Harry outside sitting by the lake, even though the sky threatened to pour any minute. She walked over slowly, trying to be quiet so that she could sort of just sit beside them and just be there, but sadly no. Parvarti and Lavender were walking towards her. They were smiling and waving.  
  
"Umm.." She said once they stopped in front of her.  
  
"Hermione, we have to be perfectly honest with you," Said Lavender lazily. "Since we're fellow Gryffindors, we're going to help you." Parvarti stifled a laugh.  
  
" I don't need your help, thank you." Hermione said trying to push past them, but to no avail. Lavender and Parvarti had grabbed her under the arms and started dragging her towards Gryffindor Tower. They entered Lavender's room, which was very pink, and very blue. They sat Hermione down in from of the mirror and surveyed her dangerously. She was in shock to speak. Lavender then pulled out a pink make up bag (surprise) and started pulling a lot of tubes and glittery gunk out of it.  
  
Hermione stood up abruptly. "HOW exactly do you plan on helping me?!"  
  
Parvarti smiled and turned to Lavender. "I don't think she needs that much makeup, maybe just a little mascara, lip gloss, glitter, eye shadow.." She started counting out loud.  
  
"I know what you mean," She said back to her friend. "You are naturally beautiful, Hermione. You just need to emphasize your features... a little." Lavender said slowly, walking towards her with outstretched arms.  
  
"And please tell us you have pumps." Parvarti shoved her down in the seat.  
  
"Pumps?" Hermione squeaked. 'Oh god help me!' Her mind screamed  
  
Lavender was smirking as she whispered to Parvarti. Hermione eyed them reproachfully, and slowly stood up out of her seat. She edged towards the door, and Parvarti turned and called after her*. Hermione dashed out of the Gryffindor common room and crashed right into Ron.  
  
"Ack!" He shouted, untangling his hand from her hair. Harry just laughed. Hermione stalked off towards the third floor bathroom to go and hide. She could hear Ron and Harry's heavy footsteps chambering after her. Lucky for her, she reached the bathroom about 30 seconds before them and locked the door. Ron banged loudly, being to stupid to use his wand to open the door. The door gave a loud click and sung open. Moaning Myrtle glided over the cubicle that Hermione hid in, silently giggling and saying how she'd 'rat' her out. Hermione glared at her and held her breath, praying that the two boys would just leave.  
  
"Hermione," Harry called playfully taping on each of the doors. "Don't make me come in there, so I suggest you tell me why you are hiding."  
  
"I'm not hiding from you, she said holding the door closed. Harry had found out which one she was in and was trying to get in. "I'm hiding from two VERY evil girls."  
  
"What'd they try to do?" Came Ron's voice. "Try and steal your brain?" He obviously found that funny. Hermione stood on the toilet and peered over the top of the wall at Ron, who was silently convulsing with laughter.  
  
"You are so pathetic!" Hermione scolded, now peering down at Harry. "And you too, this IS a girls washroom you know!!" But that didn't matter. The three of them were constantly in there since second year, and quiet frankly no one seemed to care.  
  
"Just come out." Harry said sitting on the U-bend.  
  
"Yah, and if they try to come and get you, who ever they are. You can hide behind us." Ron said trying to sound kind. Hermione hesitated before opening the door. She huffily shuffled over to where the boys were sitting and placed her hands on her hips. Ron was glaring at her, but still managed to smile. She tried as hard as she could to try and avert Harry's gaze but it was hard, with him being so sympathetic and everything.  
  
"So." Ron pressed now nibbling on his nails.  
  
"Ron, that's an awful habit," She tried as hard as she could to sound like no-it-all Hermione, but couldn't around them anymore. "And if you MUST now, I was hiding from Lavender and Parvarti. They seem to want to be my friend for an afternoon."  
  
"Ick," Ron muttered wrinkling his nose. "How can you stand them?" Harry just looked out the window.  
  
"Hermione---" And just as he said that, the *bell rang. "We're late for class." He smirked.  
  
"Cripes!" Hermione squealed, hitting her forehead. The three of them ran out of the bathroom and down to the school grounds, totally not caring if they had their school books or not.  
  
Care of Magical Creatures was insane, as always they had it with the Slytherins'. The most odd thing was; Goyle wasn't there. The whole lesson Draco and Crabbe were standing in the corner whispering and huddling around a piece of parchment, wands out. Hagrid didn't seem to mind though. It seemed that he preferred them not paying attention. But the sad thing for Hermione was that Lavender and Parvarti caught up with Hermione and would NOT leave her side at all during the lesson. Hermione looked to both Ron and Harry with pleading eyes, begging them to get her out of this, but being the idiots they were, they didn't!  
  
"Git," She muttered to Ron as they scribbled notes. "Your-a-ruddy-git" She said in between breaths. He just laughed.  
  
****  
  
After being through atleast an hour of torture with Lavender and Parvarti, Hermione felt like crying. And dying. Her eyelids were covered in heavy blue eye shadow and mascara, her lips were bright pink with lipstick AND gloss, and they forced her into a black denim skirt and very revealing halter. She had to admit, the skirt wasn't so bad, it was the makeup, halter and too strong smell of the perfume Ron gave her. Actually the perfume wasn't so bad either because it smelt like peppermint but there was way, way too much of it. When Lavender and Parvarti finally set her free, she covered her face in her hands and ran up to her room, locking herself in the bathroom.  
  
It seemed that Crookshanks could feel her pain, so he was clawing on the outside of the door. Hermione spent forever in the bathroom scrubbing the make up off and fixing her clothes. She finally removed herself from the bathroom, still wearing the skirt, but now wearing, what she thought was a very pretty red T-shirt. Hermione rushed down the stairs to the Common Room, still hoping to catch Harry..and Ron of course.  
  
Lucky for her, there they were. Ron looked really good, surprisingly and Harry looked gorgeous.  
  
"Hey," he said standing up when he saw her. "You look great, I don't know why you were so worried about Lavender and Parvarti. It looks like they did a great job. "  
  
"I guess," She said not wanting to argue.  
  
Ron just smiled and the tree of them headed out towards the lake. It was dark and a little cloudy, Stars speckled the sky and the moon was bright. Hermione prayed to Danu (the moon), that nothing would go horribly wrong tonight. It seemed so perfect, with Ron chatting aimlessly, and Harry's arm brushing against hers. ****  
  
It took awhile for them to find the lake house, with it being their first time there and all. You could hear the music from awhile away, it was so loud. The house looked rather beautiful, with its green roof and dock leading out to the lake. There were a lot people outside, Hermione noticed that most of them were Gryffindor. She too hesitated, but Harry grabbed her hand and lead her inside.  
  
IT would've been a very beautiful house, if it weren't for all the empty bottles of butter beer and small articles of trash and clothing around.  
  
"Hmmm.."Ron surveyed the surroundings. Practically everyone was dancing, and the patio doors were opened to reveal a band consisting of a few Hogwarts students, an elf and a dwarf playing drums.  
  
"Looks like fun?" He questioned turning to Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Yeah, Lets----" But Cho cut him off.  
  
"HELLO HARRY." It was like she was talking to Hermione, or what she thought was a robot whom looked like Hermione.  
  
"Hi, Cho." He smiled sweetly. Hermione could've killed him.  
  
"Enjoying the party?" She said grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him away. Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Ron put a hand on her shoulder and said "No, we need to talk anyway." Pouting, Hermione followed Ron to a corner and sat on a small silver sofa.  
  
"Finally, I can talk to you." Ron sighed, leaning deep into his seat.  
  
"Well."Hermione said stiffly, not wanting to listen to what he had to say. Ron started babbling about some totally weird nonsense about Quidittch and Harry and Divination and Harry and Her and Harry..Hermione was annoyed. She closed her eyes and listened to the loud music .It reminded her of when she was a little girl, when she'd dance like mad in her room when she was angry.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron yelled his eyes glaring into hers.  
  
"What?!" She said pushing him away.  
  
"Didn't you hear What I said!!" She didn't want to answer that, so she looked away. "Your being so stubborn! Maybe it is best you didn't hear!" Ron shouted standing up. Hermione followed his eyes out onto the dance floor where Harry stood laughing and holding a butter beer, talking with Cho.  
  
"Okay fine, I'm listening." She said standing up too. Ron slowly turned to her, his lips pursed and solemn. She raised her eyebrows at him, then he turned and stalked off. 'Men!' Hermione thought stubbornly. Hermione turned, feeling so alone now that her two best friends had abandon her, but just as she looked around, a familiar red head was bobbing up and down to the music. Hermione rushed over and yelled: "Ginny!"  
  
The redhead turned and smiled. "What are you doing here!" Hermione shouted feeling suddenly happy.  
  
"I came with Dean!" Ginny pointed over her shoulder. Ginny and Dean had been 'stepping out' as she liked to all it, for about two years now. Hermione smiled slowly at Dean, who gave her an impatient smile that was pushing her away. So she slid back on to the over-stuffed silver sofa and played with the hem of her skirt. 'Some fun Harry promised me,' She thought pouting. 'Him and Cho are defiantly destined.' The music slowed from a fast-paced rumble to a semi-slow dance.  
  
"Oh god," Hermione said to herself.  
  
"May I ask what's troubling you?" Hermione's eyes shot up to meet those of who was speaking to her. A tall curly haired brunette greeted her.  
  
"H-hello." Hermione felt herself blush. "It's nothing, I..Just got ditched."  
  
"Oh," Said the boy, his smile fading. "Well, would it be alright if I asked you to dance? Not to intrude." He added holding out his hand. She took it with a small smile. The boy was very cute, not as tall as Harry, but still very cute. She awkwardly placed her hands on his shoulders as he slid his around her waist.  
  
"So," She mumbled turning a deep crimson. "What is your name?" She wouldn't look him in the eye.  
  
"Dylan," He said simply. "And your Hermione Granger. We bumped into each other at the Yule Ball remember?"  
  
Something clicked. "Oh yes! Now I remember." His eyes were a brilliant blue. 'Periwinkle, almost.' She thought.  
  
"I asked you to dance, but you were with that stiff- Krum." Dylan said letting his hands drop from her waist. The song was over. "Well, it's been nice talking with you."  
  
Hermione just realized she was still holding onto his shoulders. "Uh- sorry." She said embarrassed. Dylan smiled and looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Hi Harry," He said weakly. Hermione whirled around, feeling oddly unfaithful.  
  
"Hey," He replied, now looking at Hermione. "You want to go for a walk? I can't find Ron anywhere." He gave a small laugh and lead the way to the door. They were half way across the dock when they finally spoke.  
  
"Nice night." Harry said leaning against a small post which supported a wooden canopy.  
  
"Yes, the Moon's beautiful isn't it." Harry looked to the sky, the light making him look evil and innocent at the same time. Hermione sat on the edge of the dock and took off her sandals.  
  
"Come sit with me, Harry." She said patting the wood beside her. Harry reluctantly sat beside her, and took off his trainers, dangling his feet n the water beside hers. Hermione lay back onto the warm wood staring at the stars.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry whispered laying beside her.  
  
"Shh.." She looked at him, smiling. Harry's eyes glittered with brilliance, as he lay beside her. Not realizing what she was doing, Hermione rested her head on his elbow and listened to him breath. His breath smelt of butter beer, cakes and peppermint. 'He'd taste so good.' She thought, snapping her eyes open. 'Bad Hermione Bad!!' She mentally slapped herself, 'He's only your friend, remember!?'  
  
* 


	8. AUTHORS NOTE!

Authors Note:  
  
Hello Faithful viewers!!! I must say I thank you greatly for all of your comments and everything. But I don't really know if I am to continue this series. I do not know what would possess me to stop writing has puzzled me entirely, but I feel that this little series I am writing does not give enough. Does that make sense? Well, anywayz, If you would like me to complete this series, email me at airfreshner17@hotmail.com . If not I shall leave this un-finished and I shall leave it to the benefit of another writer.  
ALSO!!!! Chapter 7 was screwed up, when Hermione is wading through the  
towels trying to get to the shower...then she like fights with Harry for  
a bit,and then shes eating lunch alone in the cafeteria reading,  
that's when she hears the girls talking about the dance and stuff.  
There's just a little FYI for you all!!  
  
Thank You-  
Tea 


End file.
